Honored Son
by czgohan
Summary: A 'what if' story. Kyuubi never attacked, what would everyones life be like? Will be NaruHina first few chapters they are kids, so no romance for a while. most everyone will be OOC, hope you all like, please read and review. thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Expectant Father

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto nor do I get paid for it, that goes to Kishimoto.

Prologue

Uchiha Izuna sat at his brothers' side, fearful for what had happened…yet oddly calm for what would need to happen.

Madara was dead, he had voiced the fact that his vision was dimming. The medics had said that his older brothers' body would give out shortly after his sight left him.

What he had not expected was the desperate attempt his older brother just made.

This scared the younger Uchiha, mainly because his older brother was always there for him. They trained together and fought together. They delved into the darkest practices they could in the attempt to gain power.

And now it all seemed to be for nothing, taking the life of his closest friend had taken Madara's life it seemed. The power was fleeting, and now the price seemed far too steep.

A single bloody tear cascaded down Izuna's cheek, his eye was hurting him. Not a moment ago the younger Uchiha had frozen. His brother had reached up, expressed his sorrow for what he had to do, and tried to wrest his right eye form his head.

Izuna was not sure what happened then, he acted on pure instinct, and the next thing he knew…his brother was dead.

This would happen to him too, and soon, he just knew it. Given the amount that he and his brother used that cursed eye, he would soon experience what his brother did. He would soon feel the pain, and the desperation that drove his older brother to attempt to pluck out his younger brothers' eyes…simply to better himself.

Izuna shook his head, he would not have it. While he was still thinking clearly, he would do what was necessary.

He bent low over his brothers cooling body, he fingers slowly reached Madara's eyes…and he shut the lids. Pressing his lips to his Brothers forehead, he whispered softly, almost inaudibly, "I am sorry brother…but this is not a power that people should have. I understand that now, I was so eager to keep up with you…so willing to do what it took."

He sighed and straightened up, "this…gift, this power…it is wreathed in blood and fire. We sacrificed much to get it, I…we killed our closest friends to get it." He shook his head, "and we still are unworthy of it. We can't handle it, and it has killed us."

He stood and walked to the door, "I will not allow others to follow this path, better this way be lost. Perhaps someday, a worthy Uchiha will find a better way."

He had everything planed now; he would make sure that there was no hint left on how the brothers obtained that power.

OoOoO

In the days that followed some of the others were at a loss to explain Izuna's actions. Many of the remaining Uchiha felt that Madara had requested that his younger brother end his life, so as to avoid that slow, painful death that was soon to take him.

They also felt that Izuna's choice of Seppuku was his right, to take his own life after killing his brother; they did not begrudge him that.

None of them noticed however, the journals the two keep were destroyed. There was no evidence that they ever existed.

It did leave the clan in a difficult situation for a while, their leaders were gone and they wondered what they were to do now.

The answer came to them in the form of the rival clan of the Senju came to them with a proposition.

The current leader of the Uchiha wondered how Madara and Izuna would respond to such a request, but since the two strongest were now gone…there was little debate. They would need more allies, and what better way to protect their people then joining this new village?

OoOoO

Chapter One: Expectant Father

Seventy years later

"Kid, I still think that you should run for it."

Minato looked over his sake cup at the man sitting across from him, he was out with his friends celebrating…or 'toasting the loss of a good man to fatherhood', as Jiraiya called it.

He had just found out that his firstborn child was to be a son, and wanted to tell his closest friends the good news. They had yet to officially decide a name; he'd have to run the idea he had past Kushina first before his sensei.

Sadly Hiashi couldn't make it, he has been seeing less and less of his friend lately, and yet he still marveled that he could get more time off as Hokage than the Hyuuga could as the new clan leader. But he had Jiriaya, Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza there.

Minato scoffed, "you may have taught me much, but I am not about to take advise on marriage and parent hood from a man who has spent his whole life pining after a woman who abuses him. Oh, and I wouldn't let Kushina hear what you just said."

The inoshikacho trio laughed at this, Jiraiya choked on his drink, "that was a low blow kid."

Chouza clapped his hand on Minato's back, leaving a hand print that covered most of it. "That's right Minato, having a kid is great…though Chouji can be quite a handful sometimes," he chortled.

Shikaku gave a non-committal shrug, "as for myself, I'm just happy that Shikamaru likes to sleep, not sure how much I'd like two screaming voices in the house."

Inoichi gave a wave to something behind his lazy friend, and with a smile shouted, "Hey there, Yoshino."

Shikaku went bug eyed, and turned slowly to see…nothing. He blinked a few times as the gears fell into place, then turned back to his blonde friend grinding his teeth, "damn it Inoichi I almost pissed myself."

Inoichi laughed, "yeah, and it took you a full five seconds to figure out it was a joke," he took a sip of sake. "You must be slipping."

"Teme," Shikaku muttered, then smirked at his friend. "Least we have sons though," he addressed the other two, "right guys? Can't imagine having to deal with two princesses."

Minato and Chouza both sucked in a sharp breath through their teeth.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes, and then smiled widely. "Hey there Yoshino!"

Shikaku laughed, "Right, like I'm going to fall for that one again, you just tried it…looks like your mind is slipping."

He felt a sudden sharp pain, as something clamped down on his left ear with a vice-like grip and twisted his head around, to look into the eyes of a very angry brunette holding an infant. "Hey there honey…"

She glared, "don't give me that crap," she said in a deadly hiss. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago, and here I find you still drinking with your friends." She suddenly gave a warm smile at Minato, "congratulations," She said sweetly, before dragging her husband to his feet and continuing in her low voice, which faded as they left. "It doesn't matter that I am alone all day with Shikamaru, or that I would like to go out with my friends sometimes…" her voice faded in the distance.

Minato drained the rest of his drink; he stood and took out his wallet, and paid for his drinks. "And on that awkward note, time to get going."

A short while later he was sliding off his shoes, and closing his bedroom door. He sat on the bed beside Kushina, she was half-asleep, and her drowsy voice mumbled, "Have a good night?"

Minato shrugged, "pretty good I guess. Sorry I'm late though."

He red-haired goddess turned to him and gave him a half smile; he kissed her cheek knowing full well the dislike she had for the taste of Sake. "Goodnight Kushina."

"Hmm, 'night."

He lowered his head to her swollen belly, pressed his lips to it and murmured, "Goodnight kiddo…Naruto-chan."

He looked up to see his wife's emerald eyes half lidded, "Naruto?" she questioned tiredly.

Minato chuckled, "we can talk about it when you're awake."

She shook her head and responded before passing out, "no…I like it."

Authors note: short chapter I know but another idea that has been on the back-burner. Hope you like. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of a life, end

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. The OC's in this fic are mine but I don't get paid for it. Sucks huh?

Honored Son

Chapter Two: Beginning of a life, end of an era

"Your wife and son are both doing well, Minato-kun."

Minato spared a half glance at the doctor with a smile; Tsunade had agreed to return to the village in order to perform this delivery. There were no complications, but Kushina wanted the best there was just in case, and Minato could not say no to Kushina.

Ever.

Tsunade was of course…resistant to returning, even for a short while. But Minato had told messenger to relay to Tsunade that he was not above ordering her back.

Kakashi was said to be quite shaken from the result of that saying that particular message for the following week.

"Thank you for doing this Tsunade," Minato sighed as he turned back to his sleeping wife, his son in his arms.

The boy had a shock of blond hair, and eyes just like his own. Minato had hoped that Naruto would have Kushina's beautiful emerald orbs…maybe with the next one.

He was sleeping now too, and so perfect. "You have no idea just what this meant to Kushina…to have it be you," Minato finished over his shoulder.

"I think I do," Tsunade chuckled.

Minato looked over at her again, eyebrows raised.

She answered his silent question, "well…hearing her screaming as I was entering the hospital, 'this kid is staying inside until Tsunade gets here.' That was a pretty big clue," she smirked.

Minato gave a light laugh as he rocked his son in his arms. Soon the young brunette konoichi Shizune took the baby from him, and then placing the sleeping child into a small cradle beside his mothers' bed she smiled down on him. "Naruto-chan looks just like you, Hokage-sama."

"You know I've been wanting to ask you about that," Tsunade said as she opened the door ushering the other two out so mother and child could get some quiet. "Naruto, huh? Are you sure? And letting that Baka be Godfather?"

Minato laughed, "Sensei said the exact same thing, and just as I told him…we couldn't imagine anyone better."

"I could think of plenty of people better suited," Tsunade muttered under her breath.

"That wouldn't be jealousy I hear on your voice, huh Hime?"

They reached the main lobby of the hospital where Jiraiya stood at the receptionist desk; he had stood quickly as though he was just leaning over the desk, face to face with the pretty, red-faced woman.

Tsunade scoffed, "Jealous? Of you? Not likely!" She turned to the woman at the desk and snapped, "Don't you have work to do?"

The receptionist quickly turned away from the self proclaimed 'great' Jiraiya with her blush intensifying, to continue her work with the documentation.

"So, how's the Gaki?" Jiraiya asked of Minato.

"Both he and Kushina are doing well," Minato replied.

"He look like you or Kushina?"

Minato smiled wearily, "like me."

"Oh, we have a future lady-killer on our hands then?" Jiraiya cheered. "I look forward to training him."

OoOoO

"Wow, he looks just like Minato."

Two weeks later Hyuuga Hanna sat beside Kushina, who had handed her son to her very pregnant friend.

"Yeah, lucky kid huh?" Kushina laughed.

Hanna handed Naruto back to Kushina, who took the rather reluctant child back. Both women noticed how the little blonde boy seemed to still reach for Hanna…or more specifically her protruding belly.

Hanna laughed, "You know when Naruto-chan and my daughter grow up…" she let the statement trail off.

Hiashi watched the two women talk, and turned to Minato. "You know…it would just be a matter of some slight paperwork…"

"Don't mention paperwork when I am off duty," Minato laughed. "Hiashi, you know how both Kushina and I feel about that, we want our son to choose…though I can't say that I would be too upset if it's her."

Hiashi smiled, yes Minato was quite against arranging anything like that, he and Kushina chose for them selves. It was the same for Hanna and himself. He sighed, "I know what you mean, and to be honest I want that too but the main reason I would like wanted to set it up, is to stop the requests coming in for my unborn daughter. I'd much prefer the son of a good friend."

Minato had a good laugh, "so you think this is a foreshadowing of what's to come? Your little girl being too popular for her own good?"

Hiashi groaned, "don't…just don't say that."

"So you two pick a name yet?"

Hiashi smirked at his friend, "listen to you, you have your own son to worry about…don't worry about what name we may have decided on."

Minato imitated his friends smirk, "that's a no."

OoOoO

Later that night Minato had put his son to bed, and bid farewell to his friends. He was on the way to his sons' room for one final check when an odd noise caused him to speed up.

Throwing the bedroom door open he was a sight that made his heart stop. A man stood above his sons bed, dressed completely in black with a facemask and hood. The mans hand was raised and he wore a triple clawed gauntlet that was now descending to where he knew his sons head rested.

Minato cried out and ran at the intruder, catching him in the chest threw his away from his son. Slamming the attackers head on the floor, he leapt up quickly at the sound of his son screaming in pain.

Naruto had three, deep, parallel gouges running across his right cheek. Kushina burst into the room as Minato was picking the child up from the crib, he pressed a blanket to his sons' cheek and it quickly began to turn crimson.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out.

"Kushina," Minato said quietly, his rage threatening to break him, she instantly quieted. "I am taking Naruto to the hospital, bind him!" he said nodding to the unconscious man on the floor. "I will send some ANBU to take him in, and then come to the hospital."

As her husband ran past her, she noted the bloody cloth pressed to her sons crying face. She turned to the man on the bedroom floor, and barely questioning the pile of rocks at his side, tied him up with particularly brutal efficiency.

Minato ran out of his house, the ANBU stationed outside immediately came to his side.

Before the ANBU managed to speak Minato called out to him, "there is a prisoner in my sons bedroom, assist Kushina. Take him in for questioning; make sure that he's alive Kakashi."

He nodded once and disappeared inside to 'assist', though telling himself that if what he thought had happened, then he would not blame Kushina for the death of this prisoner.

OoOoO

"Hokage-sama…" came the nervous voice of a young medic. Both he and Kushina jumped up seeing that the doctor held Naruto. The medic quickly gave the bundled, now sleeping child to his mother.

Minato's attention was still on the doctor; his silent demand for information was heard.

"The wound was not life-threatening," the medic assured him. "The damage was superficial, though if you had not knock the attacker off, it would have pierced his head." He gulped as Minatos' eyes narrowed then relaxed. "I did what I could, but I am afraid that there will be some slight scarring…if I was a skilled as Tsunade-sama then we could have prevented that…but…"

Minato smiled a bit, "it's ok, it is not your fault she is no longer in the village. Thank you for what you could do. "

The young man bowed deeply, "it was my honor to help your son."

Minato turned to his wife who was running a finger along her sons' cheek; he gave a rueful smile, "at least he's ok."

She nodded, and then returned his look with a tearful smile of her own. Her voice cracking, "heh…n-now he will be discernable from you when he's older…" She looked down at her son again, and without looking up said, with heat in her voice, "Make sure whoever tried this gets what's coming to them."

Minato nodded, "you and Naruto stay at the Hyuugas' for now, Hiashi already said it was ok. I have a feeling it will be a long night."

OoOoO

"He was defiantly Iwa."

Minato looked up at the young man who was addressing the council, seated around him were the major clan heads and the civilian representatives. The three elders of Danzo, Homura and Koharu sat at his left. Sarutobi was seated on his right. All of the members ranged from offended and outraged, they all agreed that retribution was needed.

But Iwa was playing a clever game.

"Was? What do you mean Ibiki?" Sarutobi said slowly.

The young man passed a folder down to Minato, "a few days ago he was declared a missing nin by Iwa. He specializes in rock blades, which was the weapon he opted in the attack a bladed gauntlet that faded the moment he was knocked out."

Minato nodded, and then his eyes shot to the left when he heard Danzo say, "Clever."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuzuka Tsume snapped.

Minato figured what Danzo was commenting on and answered for the aged warrior, "It is clever because…" he sighed, "because now Iwa can claim that he acted on his own. It would be very hard to prove that he was under orders, or if he personally felt a need to exact vengeance against me."

No one doubted for a moment the reason for the attack; Minato was not loved by Iwa, after all.

"We all know the truth," Tsume insisted. "What we need is to show Iwa what happens when they mess with one of our own…never mind the fact that this was your son."

"Inuzuka-san is right," Uchiha Fugaku said. "He is the son of the Hokage; he was a child in a crib, not a ninja in the field…"

"And you imagine that I don't want to do anything?" Minato asked quietly. "He is my son; I want nothing more than to head over there and…" he sighed calming himself. "But what would it accomplish? As far as anyone would see, I'd be getting revenge on people who sought to get their revenge on me."

"So we do nothing?"

"No," Minato answered. "At the very least the attacker will be punished for his hand in it, but if we can we will find the truth…Inoichi." He said loudly.

"Hai?" the other blonde man in the room answered.

"Get what you can out of him," he said evenly at his friend.

OoOoO

"Hokage-sama I have bad news."

"Hey kid, got some bad news."

Minato looked over at the door, where Inoichi had burst in. He then looked to his window to see Jiraiya perched on the sill.

The sage jumped into the room and stood before the desk, beside Inoichi who closed the door behind him.

"Inoichi, you first."

The Yamanka nodded, "after my 'interrogation' I found that this was just the start. Your sons'…death was to be the first step of an attack. It was meant to cause distress, and Iwa was slated to attack us."

Minato nodded, he closed his eyes. "So it was a terrorist act?"

"Makes sense," Jiraiya said quietly. "And it fits with what I found."

Minato turned to his sensei, "which was?"

"There is a force of hundreds, perhaps a couple thousand shinobi that crossed our border." Jiraiya said hotly. "They are defiantly Iwa, and seem to be waiting for something."

"Yes," Inoichi concurred. "They are waiting for the signal that your son is dead, and the 'weak' Konoha population is grieving."

Minato thought about it for a moment, "and you say that they are within our borders, Sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded.

The Hokage leaned back, "I see."

OoOoO

Minato knew what he was going to do, and he spoke again to the council.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't do this." Koharu said quietly.

"Why not?" Minato asked simply.

The elder woman countered immediately, "Because you are the Hokage, you should not have to take on an army on your own."

"I am Hokage," Minato answered calmly. "Which means that I am the one who protects this village, why waste countless troops when one man can, and has taken on an army before is available?"

"Have you ever taken on these numbers?" Aburame Shibi asked quietly.

"The numbers don't matter with that Jutsu."

"And if we lose you?" Hiashi asked.

Minato smiled at his old friend, "Konoha is bigger than just one man. It will continue on if I do this to protect her. And if I am lost, I go knowing that my people are safe because I will take all of them with me. Things will be fine; I have had my time in the sunlight."

Haishis' eyes widened, he did have faith in his friend…but Minato had just given him a good idea. Why that idea had to come now, of all times, was beyond him. And brought little comfort, as to what his friend was now facing.

"There will be no more argument," Minato said. "I have come to name my successor, should I fall…" he smirked, "Jiraiya."

"Hey, now wait just a damn…" Jiraiya halted as his student vanished in a flash of golden light. He sighed, "Damn it, nothing better happen to you kid."

OoOoO

Jiraiya was right, this force was very large.

Minato eyed the army, the camp stretched on for as far as he could see. He nodded to himself, and then took a massive scroll from his back, focusing his chakra into the scroll; He threw it high into the air above the Iwa forces.

The scroll exploded with the force of a firework spreading across the sky, there were flashes of shined metal catching the moonlight as they fell to the ground, scattering among the enemy.

A few unlucky Shinobi caught a blow from one of the tri-bladed kunai. Or lucky depending on who asked, they at least did not know what had killed them.

One of them cut through the canvas of the Tsuchikages' tent, landing with a dull thud right in the wooden desk before him.

The old man imagined that he could almost hear a call of "Hiraishin no Jutsu." He eyed the Kunai for a moment, "oh shit…"

OoOoO

"Raikage-sama?"

The addressed man looked up at the person who seemed to question him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

He sighed, "Yes…and no arguments. We all heard what the Hokage did, that was just last week and Iwa's forces were decimated. Their most powerful, including the Tsuchikage, wiped out in a fraction of a second. We will call for a treaty now; I will not have our village turned into another Iwa."

"But giving up on the possibility of getting a Hyuuga?"

"Do you want to anger him?" The Raikage snapped. "I will say this now; there are other ways…legal ways. If we are allies we may still get one or more of them, through other means like marriage. But remember this, if any of our people try one of the old plans…that person stands alone."

Authors note: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible Requests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. The OC's in this fic are mine but I don't get paid for it. Sucks huh?

Honored Son

Chapter Three: Impossible Requests

Three and a half years later

"This is nice, I am happy that I brought Hinata over."

Kushina smiled over at Hanna as her friend watched the two children play, noting the look of despair deep within her eyes. She gave a laugh, "yeah, they are cute together huh?"

Hanna smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Yes, they are…" she turned to her friend. "So, where is Minato? Leaving his pregnant wife like this?"

Kushina was glad to hear the teasing ring to her friends' voice. She placed a responded airily, "oh, you know, busy as always. What with the new Raikage coming tomorrow, and the Chunin exam finals…" She sighed, "I'm happy that there are no longer any hostilities, the villages get it out in the arena. At least my children will not have to grow up in a war like environment."

Hanna nodded, "should be entertaining…" she trailed off.

Kushina eyed Hanna carefully, but said nothing more on the subject. She was well aware of the distaste Hanna had for what was to happen, she herself didn't like it. But it was not her business.

"Kaa-san!"

The two women looked up to see a miniature Minato coming toward them, she always marveled at just how much Naruto looked like his father, despite the three scars on his right cheek. The boy even liked wearing a long with coat, he would be just like his father. Both the good and the bad, though she did like to imagine an older Hinata blocking other girls advances on him…as she herself has had to have done with Minato.

"Yes Naru-chan?"

The young boy gave a petulant look at his mother, "Kaa-san, please…" he whined embarrassed, sending a slight glance at the young girl following him. "Don't call me that."

"Why?" Kushina asked playfully, then pulled the boy to her, mussing his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Why can't I call you that?"

He struggled at her hold a bit before answering, "cause that is the way you talk to a little kid."

She pushed him to arms length from her, and still holding his shoulders said, "but you are a little kid," and before he could argue, "and besides, even when you are as big as your Tou-san, you will still be 'Naru-chan' to me."

"But…" he began to argue, then stopped. Realization came across his face, as he figured fighting this would not get him what he wanted. "Ok, Kaa-san…"

"That's better," she smirked. "Now what did you want, _Naru-chan_?"

His eye twitched but he overlooked it, "It's Hinata-chan's birthday tomorrow, she said there was a big celebration…"

Kushina saw Hanna flinch slightly from the corner of her eye, however both children missed it.

"…so can I go?"

Kushina sighed, and Naruto looked downcast, this was not good.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan, but Hinata is turning three and for her family the ceremony is…private."

Naruto and Hinata looked deflated, and Kushina continued. "Besides, your Tou-san is expecting us to be there to greet the foreign guests." She ruffled his hair again, "there will be other birthdays."

"I guess," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded sadly, she really hoped her friend could come…

"It's just that I wanted to go because Hinata-chan said that it was major."

Hanna leaned over to them, "how about we come over the day after, have our own celebration?"

Both children brightened at this.

The older Hyuuga woman stood, "it is getting late though, and we should be going."

Hinata nodded to her mother, then went and hugged Naruto. "Good bye, Naruto-kun…I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Defiantly Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered.

OoOoO

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Hokage-sama."

Minato sat down with a smile playing across his face; Uchiha Fugaku stood as he entered the office of the clan leader and bowed deeply. The blonde man accepted the tea with a quiet thanks, from the servant girl, who blushed slightly before serving her master.

Minato sipped at the tea before answering, "Please, it's Minato; this is not an official meeting at the tower…so no more 'Hokage-sama' here."

Fugaku nodded slightly, "as you wish…Minato." He took a drink before speaking in a light tone, "I wish to offer my congratulations, and I hear that your next child is to be a daughter."

Minato had to restrain himself from sighing; he really should have seen this one coming. He decided to feign ignorance as he grinned, "Yeah…and it is going well. Kushina is happy it is not another boy at least, though I can't see why she would mind, she has to of the most handsome guys in the village to herself," he joked with a laugh.

Fugaku allowed himself a slight smile, "I know how you feel. I think that Mikoto wanted a daughter, though I am not sure I'd be able to not kill any boy that would have looked at her."

They shared a laugh at that before Minato spoke again, "so…is there a particular reason that you invited me, as nice as it is to chat outside of official duties, I am very busy at the moment…what with the Raikage on his way for tomorrow. "

"Yes that is to be a truly grand celebration," Fugaku said. "I will get to the point then, I wish for our families to be joined."

Minato blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"You have a daughter to be born soon, my second born will be a suitable match…think of it, the second born children of the Uchiha clan leader and the Hokage," Fugaku smiled.

Minato let out an audible sigh this time, he had never gotten used to clan governance. He was raised by his mother in a quaint little home, his father having died in battle when he was a child. He did not come from money, and had to work for his success.

He had to also suppress a shudder at the thought that ran through his mind, was this what Hiashi was talking about? Would he have to stress about his daughter being far too popular?

He met and fell in love with Kushina and they have begun their lives together. They wanted that for their children, not to be forced into something they had no choice in. That was not the way they lived their lives, and it would not be that way for their children.

"I am sorry Fugaku, but both myself and my wife are not willing to do that," Minato said. "We found each other, and want that for our children too. Besides Sasuke is not even four, and my daughter is not even born…"

"Their ages will not be that far apart when they are older," Fugaku said. "And did Hyuuga Hiashi make the same request with his first born and yours?"

Minato's eyebrows rose, it seems that Hiashi had not denied those rumors at all. "Where did you hear that?" He shook his head, "never mind, that is not true. While I admit that Kushina and Hyuuga Hanna have expressed their opinion at 'what a cute couple Naruto and Hinata would be,' it has not gone past banter. We all feel that if it happens, then good for them. But we would never force it on them."

"I had simply thought…it seems I was misinformed." Fugaku said quietly.

"Tell me, was you're an arranged marriage?" Minato asked.

Fugaku shook his head, "it was not."

"And how did it make you feel to find Mikoto-san, propose to her, and have her say yes?"

Fugaku smiled.

Minato grinned, "that is why, I want that for my son and daughter…and lets say, hypothetically, your son were to show an interest in her, wouldn't it be better to have him decide…when he is older? That's if he can make it past me and Naruto, of course."

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked carefully, those words could be sometimes construed as a threat, though he could hear the jest in Minato's voice…need to be sure.

"From what Inoichi and Hiashi have told me, one can grow very protective of a daughter," Minato laughed.

Fugaku chuckled a bit, and relaxed.

Minato noticed that his host had tensed a bit. Though it was in joke, it would not do to have the leader of one of the most influential clans in the world take offence. He stood and bowed, "thank you for the tea, and the talk…you know, maybe you and your wife can come over for dinner sometime, and bring Sasuke, I think Naruto would like a new friend."

Fugaku gave a genuine smile, "I'd like that. I assume you must be going?"

"Yeah, lots to do still…" Minato sighed. "You will be at the finals tomorrow?"

Fugaku nodded, "of course. Wouldn't miss it."

After Minato left, Fugaku leaned back in his seat. He had hoped it had gone better than that, but at least the Hokage was civil about it…still there was hope, after all a connection between the Uchiha and the Hokage…would help push his clans' reputation further.

OoOoO

When Minato made it back to the office, he found he had a guest waiting patiently for him. He greeted his visitor, "Hello, Hokage-sama."

The older man nodded with a slight smile on his face, "Hokage-sama," he replied with his kindly tone.

Sarutobi and Minato locked eyes, both of them apparently struggling to breathe. They then both gave a short, loud laugh.

"How was your trip?" Minato asked, still chuckling.

The elderly man gave an easy smile, "quite enjoyable…yes I rather enjoyed the mountains, it was quite beautiful, and I will have to show you my newest painting."

Since retiring, Sarutobi Hiruzen had taken to traveling and seeing the wondrous sights the world had to offer. It was not uncommon for him to travel with his painting supplies and capturing the images on oil and  
canvas.

His only regret was that his wife had passed before he retired. She was the one who had talked about visiting these places and seeing the sights, it was for her that he did it. It was just a shame that when he was no longer busy with his duties, she could not enjoy it with him.

And so he painted for her, and displayed the pictures in her shrine at his home that contained her ashes, so that she could finally be surrounded with the sights she always wanted to see.

"I am glad that you made it back safely," Minato answered quietly. "I am sure she will love it too."

"Of course, I hope so."

They sat in silence for a moment, "so how is little Naruto-kun and Kushina?"

"Oh, they are both well. Naruto keeps demanding training, the kid is a little powerhouse," Minato chuckled. "Far too much like Kushina-chan. And Kushina, she is talking about a vacation after our daughter is born, maybe taking Naruto and her to Whirlpool to visit their grandparents."

"You should do that," the former Hokage said quietly, "you should take her on vacations, time passes far too quickly…trust me, speaking from experience."

Minato nodded, "it is hard to justify taking time off though…"

"I know exactly what you mean," Sarutobi said. "Luckily for you, you have someone to cover you should you need to leave the village."

"I could never ask you to cover for me in order to justify a vacation," Minato said quickly.

"I already do at times," Sarutobi answered.

"Yes, for when I have to go on official visits to other villages…"

The older man cut him off, "and I say that talking time off for yourself and family, is important too. You are human, young and have a very demanding job. The stress of it will drive you to an early grave," he  
motioned to his own face with a smirk and continued with a self-deprecating tone, "Just look what it did to me."

"But it would feel wrong that you…"

"Do I have to make it an order?" Sarutobi asked, his voice in a mock stern tone. "I was Hokage long before you. If I have to I will make sure that you benefit from my experience, and vacations are much more enjoyable when you are not forced after all."

Both men knew that the older had now authority to order Minato in anyway any longer, but Minato saw just how serious he was otherwise. This would be good for him, and they both knew it.

Minato nodded in surrender, he then looked up at his predecessor, "so, will you be joining me and the Raikage at the stadium tomorrow? I hear his younger brother is sensei to one of the genin teams that came, my wife and Naruto will be there as well."

"Oh? Was that tomorrow?" Sarutobi asked. "Amazing coincidence that I rushed back in time to make it for the finals," he winked at his successor. "I wouldn't miss it."

OoOoO

A slender figure made her way through the Hyuuga flower gardens, it was not easy to sneak out of the compound but there was something that she had to do. Hopefully she would not be missed, she would return quickly but Hiashi must not suspect anything.

She quickly traveled through the village, to the center. She knew that she was risking much, but simply could not ignore it any longer. She could not ignore her feelings anymore, and there was only one person who could help.

She just hoped he would.

OoOoO

Minato was sitting at his desk, it had been quite a long day.

He just finished up the final paperwork and was about to head home, when a knock came at his door.

The Hokage nearly groaned, it seemed that his day was not yet over.

"Enter," he called and the door slowly drifted open.

His eyes went wide as Hyuuga Hanna slowly entered his office, closing the door behind her. He eyed her curiously as she made her way toward his desk, then fell to her hands and knees, pressed her forehead to the ground and in a quiet broken voice said, "Hokage-sama…you have to help me."

She broke down right then and there, and Minato rushed to help her to her feet. He sat her down in a chair before his desk, and pulling a chair close, sat right next to her.

"Hanna…" he began but was cut off.

She latched onto him, and sobbed into his shoulder. Minato was utterly bewildered, wondering what the wife of one of his closest friends was even doing here, let alone uncomfortable close to him.

She was barely coherent, her quiet sobs stifled her speech. Hanna had come with a whole speech ready, but now, she was not sure that even Minato could help.

Soon she calmed down enough to pull away from him, he had never seen a Hyuuga look so helpless.

"What is it Hanna?"

"I-I know that you have mu-much to do, but I ne-need to talk to you about what is to happen tomorrow," she said thickly, and though a great shuddering breath.

"What do you mean?"

She visibly made an effort to calm herself, she had been pulling herself together for so long now and felt ashamed for breaking down on the floor of the Hokages' office. "You, Hiashi and Hizashi had grown up together…you and Hiashi still talk and are friends I know, but you must have noticed how Hizashi has become withdrawn."

Minato had noticed, and also had a pretty good idea as to why.

Hanna raised her head, and met Minatos' eyes. There was a look of desperation in hers that he had never seen.

"I don't want my nephew to be sealed, I don't want it for any of my children…" she pleaded. "I know that I am asking a lot, but if you could talk to Hiashi, you are his oldest friend, he should value your opinion."

"More than his wife's opinion?" Minato asked. "Hanna, Hiashi knows full well my thoughts on the seal, but I have no say in clan structure."

"I know that you cant order or outlaw it," she said quietly. "But you could try to convince him, he is already so detached from his brother…his family. I have seen the way you, Kushina and Naruto are, and I want that for my family. I don't like thinking that my brother in law or nephew is a possible threat to us. And that is exactly where this seal will push us."

"You want me to try to convince the Hyuuga to end the practice?"

"Hai," she answered. "I know that I should have come sooner, and I know that you have a lot of duties…but I fear only bad will come of the seal."

Minato sighed, "Ok, I have no idea if I will be able to do anything…but I will try."

OoOoO

There was a knock on the door of his study, and Hiashi bade the visitor in. "Minato," he greeted wearily yet happily. He then noted the somber expression on his friends face. "What's wrong?"

Minato seemed to steel himself, Hiashi feared the worst. His friend then asked him quietly, "Hiashi, what would it take to convince you to stop the cage bird seal?"

Authors note: Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. The OC's in this fic are mine but I don't get paid for it.

Honored Son

Chapter Four: Answers

It took every ounce of his self-control to refrain from massaging his temples. Hiashi looked at his friend in disbelief and spoke, "You bring this up now?" he sighed. "Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

Minato nodded, "I know exactly what I am asking. I have not said anything on it before, despite how I may feel about the practice, but I felt the need to talk to you about it."

Hiashi surveyed his friend, "Hanna came to ask you to do this." He did not ask the question, simply stated the fact.

Minato admitted to it immediately, feeling it best. "Because she, like me, feels it to be a pointless practice. But even as Hokage I have no say in what ever traditions a clan may practice, unless it is a treat to the village, so I had no reason to say anything."

Hiashi sat silent for a moment before speaking, "What do you mean, pointless?"

"Tell me, what is the purpose of the seal?" Minato asked calmly.

"To protect the Byakugan," Hiashi answered immediately.

"Then why does the entire clan not have it?" Minato countered just as quickly.

Hiashi failed to give a response, no answer came to him.

Minato continued, "And for that matter, if it is to protect the Byakugan, why does it have the dual purpose of bringing pain or death to a branch member of your clan?"

"Well, that is to…" Hiashi began and quickly stopped. He was very aware of his friend's thoughts on the concept of a master/servant 'relationship'.

"To force servitude?" Minato finished for him. "For obedience?" he scowled. The blond Kage sighed, "Look, Hiashi…we grew up together. You and Hizashi are like brothers to me, but since getting the seal Hizashi has been getting more distant. I barely even speak with him."

"You think I haven't noticed?" Hiashi snapped, his normal resolve and stoic nature evaporating. "Do you think that I haven't noticed how my brother…my twin looks at me? And don't think that I haven't noticed it has gotten worse since Neji was born…or how he looks at my daughter, his niece, with anger and contempt, when he realized that his son would have to be sealed?"

"Then why do you still do it?" Minato asked. "If you don't like it either…why haven't you, as clan head, put an end to it?"

Hiashi sighed, "It's not that simple. I may be the clan head, but the elders of the clan insist that it remain." He paused a moment, "I have brought it up to my father when he was clan head, let's just say that the result was…unpleasant."

Minato pondered it a moment, he then gave a weary smile. "I have an idea…"

OoOoO

Kushina sighed at her husband's decision, he was rarely so impulsive. Minato always thought things through though…so maybe he had done so in this case.

"Are you upset?" Minato asked carefully. There was really no way to tell how his pregnant wife's mood had shifted.

Kushina shook her head slowly, "no, not really. But I think it best that we not tell the children."

"What do you mean?" Minato questioned.

Kushina gave a slight laugh, "Naruto-chan is a lot like me. I can already tell that those two are meant for one another, but to tell them that they will be married…Naruto will reject it on principle alone. I think its best that they come to it on their own."

"And if it doesn't happen?"

Kushina rolled her eyes, "oh, it'll happen. But despite that, what you did, was a great thing."

OoOoO

Hiashi was surprised that it went so smoothly. Sure there was a bit of grumbling at what had happened when he told the clan elders but they were receptive to the idea.

Minato had made some very valid points that he in turn relayed to the elders. He pointed out that the seal can be figured out, and eventually exploited.

One of the elders had stated that a seal expert like their Hokage could figure it out, but would any possible enemies be able to do so?

He had answered that Minato was not exclusive in his abilities as a seal master, this village had two of them of that caliber. There would be others, some of them might not be friendly.

Minato offered to create a new seal, one that would destroy the Byakugan at death or if it was removed. And get rid off the potential weakness of a simple Jutsu that had the power to bring the fiercest Hyuuga warrior crashing down.

He alleviated any worries that the branch members would be able to revolt when their seals were altered with the simple fact that they would be quite grateful for the freedom from it.

It would provide a far better protection of their clan secrets this way, not to mention the protection it would allow the village that one of their largest and most powerful clans, aside from the Uchiha, no longer had more than half of its population bound like that.

And the betrothal of the clan leaders first born daughter to the Hokage's son simply capped it all. The clan elders saw this as a rise in their own standing in the village.

Hiashi had another reason for wanting it initially, if Hinata married into another family, and the heir of that family…then she would not have been sealed. And therefore his second born would be free from it as well. He never wanted that for his children.

Not after seeing it happened to his brother.

That was beside the point now, but it was the main reason he wanted it with to be Naruto. After all, his best friend's son, he liked that idea.

OoOoO

Hizashi could hardly believe it. He spent a while staring at his reflection, hardly able to imagine what it would look like without the seal but that may not be any way.

He watched his son playing with Hinata and felt a rushing sense of relief, it may indeed prove to be impossible to alter the seal already on him…but Neji would never know what this seal felt like.

He would still get a seal, just as Hinata and every other Hyuuga would. But not to be subservient to the main part of the clan…they would be equals.

He watched as Minato approached with his wife and son, and felt a deep appreciation to his childhood friend. It was a feeling that he, Hizashi, had been showing less of recently.

He smiled over at the blond man, he would have to remedy that.

OoOoO

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said to his friend while looking over at the girls uncle, whom he had never seen with a smile. Naruto had insisted to come over before they headed to the Chunin matches, if he would be unable to spend time with his best friend today he wanted to make sure he at least gave her, her gift and wished her a happy birthday.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she answered softly. She had accepted the card and locket with a slight blush. It was in the shape of the Konoha flame, and opened to reveal her picture next to his.

She'd cherish this forever.

"I've never seen your uncle look so happy," Naruto commented.

Hinata looked over to see Hizashi indeed smiling at them, Neji had already gone to his father's side and it gave them a chance to talk a bit.

"He got some good news today," Hinata replied in her soft tone. She said no more, being a clan issue.

Naruto seemed to understand in any case and he nodded, he soon turned his head at the sound of his mother's voice telling him they really needed to get going.

The boy was unsure why, but he had noticed his family and people from Hinata's family giving him and her odd smiles.

"Coming Kaa-san," he called out before turning back to the young girl. He scratched his scarred cheek absentmindedly, "well, I have to go…boring exams and all."

She giggled as he rolled his eyes, a sign of irritation he'd picked up from his mother.

"Just wanted to wish you happy birthday, glad you like your gift."

"I love it, thank you Naruto-kun."

He beamed at her and as fast as a blink he leaned over and kissed her cheek, which turned red just as fast, "see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." He then took off after his parents.

OoOoO

"Kaa-san, what's with the weird smiles all day?" Naruto asked as the family walked out of the Hyuuga compound.

Minato remained quiet as Kushina answered, "No reason, it's just a good day."

Authors note: Kinda short I know, and partly filler and fluffy, but I felt it was needed.

Hope you all liked and please review.

And please check my profile, there is a link on file to another profile of mine on this sites sister site for original fics. I have nothing posted yet, but I will, and would really like feed back on an original story I am working on. Not sure when I will post that, but if you are interested please look for it.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. The OC's in this fic are mine but I don't get paid for it.

Honored Son

Chapter Five: Unexpected Guests

Naruto sat hidden among the trees, hoping that the foliage would keep him concealed from his hunter. His dark green shirt and brown shorts did blend with the surrounding trees; he just prayed that it would be enough.

He had lost track of his partner, and as such was unsure of Sasuke's current situation. Hopefully the other was as well concealed as he was.

His head jerked to the right as he heard a slight rustling in the trees, but saw nothing. He calmed himself down yet still remained vigilant.

It happened with no warning, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from behind, and a gleeful melodic voice shouted out, "I've got you, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke shook his head at the sounds coming from the trees, as always Naruto took the game of hide and seek far too seriously. The four-year-old boy laughed as a pouting and complaining Naruto came slouching into view, followed immediately by as smiling, blushing Hinata.

He liked coming here, the first time his mother and father brought him to visit the Namikaze home he was wary of visiting the home of the Hokage. He had listened in on clan meetings and found the whole ordeal incredibly boring, what more can he expect with sitting through a meeting with the villages leader.

It had been several months since then and he found that visiting his new friend Naruto and his other friend Hinata to be more fun than he'd ever had. His clan was so structured and disciplined and being the son of the clan head there was a lot expected of him.

His big brother was already a Chunin and close to becoming a Jonin, it was hard to live in Itachi's shadow despite how much he loved his older brother. He felt the pressure to be just like him at such a young age and it was grinding him down.

Sasuke's only refuge in he clan was his Kaa-san, she was kind and understanding which helped to make up for his fathers extreme expectations of him.

And he found a relief from those pressures at his friend's home; he had a feeling that Hinata felt the same way. The Hyuuga clan was much like his from what he knew, and she was the child of the clan head just like him.

And speaking of the Hyuuga…

"Hinata-chan," came the whining voice of their blond friend, "are you sure you are not cheating? You keep finding us very easily, I thought we said no Byakugan."

Hinata's smile widened until it almost resembled one of Naruto's grins, and she spoke in a sharp yet teasing manner, "Naruto-kun, are you doubting my word as a Konoichi?"

"Maybe you're just too easy to find, Naruto." Sasuke spoke up as his friends approached him.

"You're one to talk Sasuke," Naruto grinned, instantly forgetting his bad mood at his loss for a chance to tease his friend. "If you are here, Hinata-chan found you faster than she did me, so who really stinks at hiding, huh? And since you were found first, you know that that means…"

"Hey now wait a second…" Sasuke began only to be interrupted by Naruto's deafening shout.

"YOUR IT!" with that he grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran off into the woods once again.

Sasuke sighed, "I hate being it." And he took off after them; he was determined to catch the blond baka first.

From the distance of the house Kushina sat drinking tea along with Hanna and Mikoto, all three woman chuckling slightly.

OoOoO

"So you didn't find anything?" Minato asked the man sitting before him in his office.

Orochimaru chuckled, "you mean aside from running into Tsunade and Shiznue-chan on the way back to the village?"

Minato smiled, he had set Orochimaru on a mission to investigate some mysterious and violent deaths in a small village on their borders. He was not expecting Tsunade and Orochimaru to walk into his office.

It had turned out that on the way back from the mission Orochimaru stopped in the small village of Uzu to find something to eat and came across her old teammate and her apprentice. Catching up he found that she was on her way back to the village, she had made a promise to go back for very few things.

The birthday of her precious little godson was really to only reason.

Now there was another reason, Minato's and Kushina's second child was due soon and she would be damned if anyone else delivered her.

And so meeting with an old friend they decided to make the last leg of the trip as a group.

But Tsunade had another reason for being in Uzu, as there were no gambling dens there, before Orochimaru could question it, or make a joke at his old teammate's expense, it was made obvious.

The female Sannin had gone there to pick up a surprise for Kushina, in escorting the woman's parents to Konoha so that they could meet their first grand-daughter. And of course see Naruto, they had seen the boy only once before, and he was sure to not remember them.

It was a pleasant surprise for Minato, Kushina was nearing the end of her pregnancy and she had hoped that Tsunade would deliver her second child like she had Naruto.

But to see his wife's parents there, now that was the true real good surprise.

Orochimaru chuckled, this was enough banter, "as far as the murders there was very little to go on. I looked at the bodies, and it was just as the mission request had described, they were viciously torn to pieces. Almost like a wild animal had done it."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, he face falling into a flat mask as he listened to the Sannin's report.

"There were no teeth or claw marks," Orochimaru continued. "And of the…pieces nothing was missing so nothing was eaten. None of the wounds were clean and even so no weapons were used. I found a few bruises which looked like abnormally large hand prints gripping close to where the limbs had been severed. The victims were ripped apart by someone's bare hands."

"And what of the culprit?"

"I followed a trail made through the trees and came when I reached the end of the path of destruction I came across a young boy," Orochimaru said calmly. "He was maybe around the age of ten, sleeping in the middle of the trees and in tattered bloody clothing. I woke him to ask if he had seen anything, and was immediately attacked by him."

"A young boy attacked you?" Minato asked.

The Sannin nodded, "and his body changed. He grew to monstrous proportions, his skin became gray and callous and he displayed incredible physical power. His hands seemed to match the victim's bruises and I am certain that he was the killer."

"And the boy is now dead." Minato stated, referring to the report.

Orochimaru nodded, "the power that I felt from him was equal to that of a high Chunin or Jonin, I had thought that he would be able to handle the fire, I meant it as a distraction, but he caught and was incinerated. I over estimated his experience, there were no remains."

Minato sighed, "is it at all possible that he could have used your diversion as a means for escape?"

Orochimaru shook his head, "While it's possible to simulate the ash that was left from a tree or something around, the scent of burnt flesh is very distinct and difficult to fake. The boy is dead," he finished firmly.

Minato nodded and closed the file, "while it is a shame as this was a child, it seems that at least others are same from him attacking them for no apparent reason." He stamped the cover of the report and placed it for filing, "I am marking the mission of investigating the murders and preventing future occurrences as successful. Thank you Orochimaru."

The Sannin gave a slight bow, "thank you Hokage-sama," he said in a level voice.

OoOoO

'That proved surprisingly easy,' Orochimaru thought as he made his way to his residence. He knew that Minato was a very shrewd man, a very observant person. And he had just lied to his face.

He held a sort of grudging respect for the blond man, to have become what he was…especially considering his teacher, was truly amazing. He respected the way that Minato was able to make the hard choices that were needed for the village.

The way he dealt with Iwa after that attack on little Naruto-kun was simply beautiful, but it also told him one thing…he needed to be careful.

He was sure that if Sarutobi-sensei was still Hokage he'd be able to push the limits as far as experimentations went inside the village. Better yet if he was Hokage…but that was a dream that was not really necessary for his true goals, it would have just made it easier.

So the experimentation inside Konoha was out. Thankfully his former teammates had set a precedent for extended travel, Jirayia with his spy network, and Tsunade didn't even serve the village officially anymore.

So no one in the village would think twice of his trips.

He still kept up appearances, did his missions at the Hokage's request. This one he had taken with mild annoyance, but now was glad he did. That boy he had 'killed' would prove to be very valuable, he was sure of it.

Now he just had to hope that little Jugo would not wander too far from the cave he had set him up in, lest he run into some random people and draw attention to him self…and to Orochimaru.

OoOoO

Minato sat still for a while after Orochimaru left, he watched the sun dipping in the darkening sky from his window.

He wasn't sure he liked where his thoughts were leading him, Orochimaru was a highly respected and powerful Shinobi. Close friends with his Sensei, he had known the man since he was a child himself, and had always trusted him.

The Snake Sannin had never given him any reason to not trust him.

But there was something that he caught in the older mans eyes, a glint of something that he could not quite place as Orochimaru told his story. It made him uneasy, which made him think that Orochimaru was hiding something, which in turn made him more uneasy.

OoOoO

"I hope there is more tea, though I wouldn't say no to some sake if you have it."

Kushina turned to the familiar voice with a wide smile on her face, she was still sitting along side Hanna watching Naruto play with Hinata. Mikoto and Sasuke had left a while ago. She was about to exclaim Tsunade's name when her voice died, seeing who walked behind the female Sannin.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" Kushina gasped quietly.

Uzumaki Ryoku smiled at his daughter while his wife quickly made her way to Kushina. The older red haired woman enveloped her daughter in a hug and laughed, "You didn't think we'd miss the birth of our first granddaughter, did you? So far all we've gotten from your brothers and even you are boys." She said her voice filled with mirth.

"Suki, let Kushina breath," Ryoku said in his deep and powerful voice.

The older woman released Kushina and Ryoku took her by the shoulders, holding her at arms length he looked her over, smiling at his daughter good-naturedly. "You look just like your mother did when she was carrying you, Kushi-chan."

Kushina shook her head, knowing better than to try to argue the name her father had called her since childhood. Despite the fact she was an adult now. "So how are Tai and Kani, they didn't come did they?"

She asked in a slightly nervous tone, after all every time that her older brothers had come into contact with Minato they attacked, albeit playfully, her husband. Almost ruined their wedding, she supposed she should have been thankful they didn't pull anything during the ceremony, instead waited until the reception to 'welcome' Minato into the family.

So the last thing she wanted was to see her brothers arrested for assaulting the Hokage in his own village…although that would be entertaining.

Suki laughed again, "no we felt it best they stay in Uzu should we have a repeat of your wedding so close to your daughters birth."

Kushina smiled over at her mother, she had almost forgotten what it was like, the way her mother seemed to know what people were thinking was always a bit spooky.

It sure made it difficult to hide anything from her growing up.

"Kaa-san, Auntie Hanna said they have to go…"

They adults all looked over to see Hanna walking toward them, trailing her were Hinata and Naruto. Naruto had obviously been in the middle of asking if Hinata could stay longer but he trailed off seeing the newcomers.

Hanna quietly excused herself and her daughter, saying that she was sure she would get to know Kushina's parents soon but now felt a bit like an intruder when she needed to catch up with the older couple.

The young boy looked up into the faces of the adults. There was a woman who looked a lot like his mother, only a bit older he guessed. There was a powerfully built man there as well, he was tall with graying hair and a kind face. He kind of reminded Naruto of his Godfather, tall, powerful looking and seemingly friendly.

And then he spotted… "Godmother!" he ran and launched himself at Tsunade, who caught the young boy laughing.

"Hey," he heard the man say. The young boy looked over to see a playful pout on the mans face, "are you just going to ignore your Ojii-san?"

Naruto blinked up at him, a confused look painted across his face. He looked back and forth between the two people she didn't know, "Nani?"

Authors note: Ok gonna leave it here for now, I am sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am particularly proud of it, as it has been giving me some trouble trying to work Orochimaru into it, and give him a good mission to be coming back from.

Hope you all liked that part, please review and thanks for reading.

On another note, to those who are up to date with the manga, I offer this thought…Sasuke is about to have his ass handed to him.

He is blinded, both physically and by his hatred.

He is weakened from his fight with Danzo, who did indeed give him one hell of a fight. There is a small, depraved part of me that wanted to see Danzo win that one, but then that would ruin the Naruto/Sasuke fight.

And his is about to face two people who are both at 100 percent, Kakashi who is also far more experienced then the emo bitch.

And Naruto who just finished wiping the floor with Pein, who was a person that could have kept Itachi in his place. Naruto who has far surpassed everyone in the village, sadly not in rank.

Sasuke has been getting a bigger and bigger ego, despite the fact that he has just faced quite a few powerful people in rapid succession (Killer bee, the Hulk Hogan lookalike Raikage known as E, Garra, Two other Kages and Danzo) and all of them have given him a massive amount of trouble.

Please, I am begging you Kishimoto-sama, have Naruto knock some sense into the arrogant teme, who is still so foolish that he thinks he cant lose, despite the amount of times he's gotten his ass beaten recently.

And thus finishes my rant.

Till next time, later.


End file.
